miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedronsia7/Miraculous Ladybug and ChatNoir - Wszystkie opowiadania
'ROZDZIAŁ I ' '---Marinette--- ' Pędziłam ile sił w nogach do szkoły. Tradycyjnie zaspałam. Przekroczyłam próg klasy dysząc. - Miło, że nas zaszczyciłaś swoją obecnością, Marinette. - Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie - wydyszałam. - To już nie pierwszy raz. Następnym razem nie będę taka łaskawa. A teraz siadaj - powiedziała nauczycielka. Posłusznie zajęłam swoje miejsce. Alya miała telefon pod ławką i oglądała relacje z mojej ostatniej misji. - Widziałaś? - szepnęła do mnie. Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi. - Mam poważną konkurencje. Ten blogier robi idealną relację z każdej walki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Muszę go przebić - powiedziała cicho. - Alya! Rozumiem, że rozmawiacie o rozwiązaniu zadania. Chodź do tablicy, wytłumaczysz nam je - powiedziała zirytowana nauczycielka. Alya wstała i poczłapała się do tablicy. Ja wzięłam się za rozwiązywanie zadań. Lekcja minęła dosyć szybko. Usiadłam z Alyą na schodach przed szkołą. Pogoda dziś była śliczna. Słońce ogrzewało moją skórę. Alya zdawała mi właśnie relację ze swojej wczorajszej randki z Ninem. Nie słuchałam za bardzo co mówiła. Wyłapałam tylko coś tam, że się całowali. Co chwilę wtrącałam "Mhm", "Naprawdę?", "Aha'' i "Super". Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na cieple na mojej twarzy. Chwilę potem usłyszałam krzyk. Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy i pobiegłam w ustronne miejsce. '' - Tikki, kropkuj! - krzyknęłam. Wybiegłam ze szkoły już jako Biedronka. Szukałam zagrożenia. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Czarny Kot. Pocałował mnie w rękę i powiedział: - Witaj, My Lady. Wyrwałam dłoń i rzuciłam trochę oschle: - Cześć, Kocie. - Co dzisiaj taka nie w sosie? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Nie wiem. Może się po prostu nie wyspałam - wyznałam. - Ja też nie zbyt dobrze dziś spałem - powiedział. - Dobra! Koniec rozmów. Musimy szukać zagrożenia - powiedziałam. - Jasne - powiedział z udawaną powagą. Chciałam już rzucić jo-jem aby dostać się na dach budynku, ale Kot mi przerwał. Objął się moją ręką i chwycił mnie w talii. Przyciągnął do siebie i wysunął swój kij. Nie protestowałam. Po paru sekundach znaleźliśmy się już na budynku. Biegaliśmy po dachach szukając osoby opętanej przez Akumę. Wkrótce ją znaleźliśmy. Była to kobieta ubrana cała na czarno. A za dotknięciem zamieniała ludzi w osoby bez serca. Ta walka trwała dłużej niż inne. Wyszliśmy z tej walki z obrażeniami. Mianowicie byliśmy cali obolali i w siniakach. Na szczęście lekcje zostały odwołane więc mogłam pójść od razu do domu. Zatrzymał mnie Kot. - Dlaczego to zawsze musi wyglądać tak, że po walce się rozdzielamy? - Nie wiem. Bo zwykle nie mamy czasu na "herbatkę", bo zostają nam ostatnie minuty. Skoro o tym mowa - pokazałam moje kolczyki na których zostały 4 kropki. - Nie możemy się bliżej poznać? - zaproponował. - Tak chętnie, ale może innym razem. Jestem trochę obolała, zresztą ty też. I jeszcze zostały mi 3 minuty - znów pokazałam na kolczyki, na których zostały mi 3 kropki. - No dobra. Masz trochę racji. Do zobaczenia - pożegnał się ze swoim uśmiechem, który zaraz zastąpił grymas bólu. Uśmiechnęłam się i poczłapałam się do mojego domu. Każdy ruch mnie niemiłosiernie bolał. Przemieniłam się i weszłam do domu. - Co ci się stało, Marinette? - zapytali zaniepokojeni rodzice. - Nic.. Ja się... Wywróciłam! - wybrnęłam. - No, całkiem nieźle się urządziłaś - powiedział tata. - Może przynieść ci trochę lodu? - zpaytała mama. - Wiesz.. Chyba wezmę kąpiel w lodzie - powiedziałam z grymasem bólu na twarzy. - No dobrze - odpowiedziała moja mama. Dotarłam po trudach do łazienki. Czekała na mnie cała wanna lodu. Rozebrałam się, dałam Tikki ciastka i weszłam do wanny. Było tak strasznie zimno, ale jednak przynosiło ulgę. Puściłam muzykę, aby nie myśleć o bólu ani lodzie. Ciekawe jak tam Czarny Kot. 'ROZDZIAŁ II ' '---Marinette---' ''Ps: Dedykacja dla upierdliwego Upierdliwca Agusi <3 '' - Marinette! Wstawaj i wyłaź z tej wanny – budziła mnie Tikki. - Już, już... – odparłam ziewając. Spojrzałam na kostki lodu, które już były samą wodą – Ojej... Ile ja tu leżałam? - zapytałam zszokowana. - Parę godzin... Jest już 19:00 – powiedziała. - O matko! Jeszcze mam pracę domową – powiedziałam wychodząc z wanny. Robiłam to bardzo powoli, gdyż każdy mój ruch niemiłosiernie bolał. Lód niestety zbytnio nie pomógł. Chwyciłam się krawędzi wanny i powoli wstawałam. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że mam dużo siniaków. Dotknęłam jednego. - Au! - syknęłam. - Marinette, może nie idź jutro do szkoły. Jeszcze masz jutro W-F.. - mówiła Tikki obserwując każdy mój ruch. - Nie, nie... Poradzę sobie – wyjąkałam. Stwierdziłam, że nie mam ani siły, ani ochoty się ubierać. Więc zarzuciłam na siebie zwykły szlafrok. Wyszłam z łazienki i usiadłam przy biurku. Wyjęłam zeszyt i zaczęłam pisać. Tym razem wspomogłam się internetem, żeby skończyć szybciej. Gdy tylko skończyłam położyłam się ostrożnie i zasnęłam. Obudził mnie budzik. Przez parę minut nie ruszałam się w ogóle, przypominając sobie wczorajszy ból. Bałam się, że i dzisiaj tak będzie. W końcu się odważyłam. I to był błąd... Wyszły mi łzy. Myślałam, że zaraz zacznę krzyczeć z bólu. Bałam się zrobić kolejny krok. Krzyknęłam łamiącym się głosem: - Mamo. Mogłabym dzisiaj zjeść śniadanie w swoim pokoju? - Tak, a co? Źle się czujesz? - zapytała z troską. - Nie.. Znaczy. Dalej jestem obolała. - No dobrze. Dzisiaj zaliczyłam wolniej niż zwykle poranną toaletę i ubrałam się w bardzo luźne ciuchy. Niektóre były nawet za duże, ale jak pomyślałam o tym bólu, przy ubieraniu tamtych ubrań, stwierdziłam, że jest dobrze. Zjadłam pół śniadania, gdyż każdy ruch to za wielka tortura. Jakimś cudem ubrałam plecak i ruszyłam do szkoły. Szłam prawie 10 minut, a mieszkam tuż za rogiem. Nawet staruszki z laskami były szybsze. Dotarłam jakieś 2 minuty przed lekcją. - Dziewczyno, co ci się stało? - zapytała zatroskana Alya. - Wywróciłam się – skłamałam. - Wyglądasz strasznie, pewnie musi cię bardzo boleć. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to ból robić jaki kolwiek ruch – wyznałam łamiącym się głosem. Tuż po tym jak to powiedziałam zobaczyłam nadjeżdżającą limuzynę. Wysiadał z niej Adrien, ale coś było nie tak. Wychodził bardzo wolno i miał wielki grymas na twarzy. - Zobacz. Adrienowi też coś się stało – powiedziała Alya. - Hej, stary. Co ci się stało? - zapytał Nino klepiąc kolegę w plecy (Takie "Nino! Ty idioto! xD") Usłyszałam tylko głośny jęk bólu – Kurcze, przepraszam. - Ja… Się... Wywróciłem – wydyszał trzymając się za plecy Adrien. - No proszę. Co za zbieg okoliczności! Marinette też się wywróciła – powiedziała Alya idąc do chłopaków i wskazując mnie palcem jak się za nią człapię. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Alya i Nino już byli w klasie, a ja szłam powoli pokonując stopnie na schodach. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą jak ktoś jęczy z bólu: - Ugh... Nic nie mówiąc odwróciłam się i podałam mu rękę pomagając. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że odważyłam się na to, ale jeszcze bardziej nie mogę uwierzyć, że ON TRZYMA MOJĄ RĘKĘ! - Dzięki – powiedział wypuszczając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Yyyy... Tak! Znaczy. Nie ma za co! Z-znaczy... - starałam się coś powiedzieć. - Musimy się wspierać – dokończył lekko się uśmiechając. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Chwycił mnie pod ramię i dalej walczyliśmy ze schodami, jak banda starców (Dobre porównanie XD). Weszliśmy po trudach do klasy. - Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Znowu spóźniona! Tym razem zostajesz godzinę po lekcjach. A ty Adrien... To twój pierwszy raz.. Hmm... Ale i tak też zostajesz po lekcjach. Może to was czegoś nauczy! A teraz na swoje miejsca! - krzyczała nauczycielka. Wytłumaczyliśmy dlaczego się spóźniliśmy, ale nauczycielka i tak nie zmieniła zdania. Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach. Dotrwaliśmy jakoś do końca lekcji. Na nasze nieszczęście... na drugiej lekcji był W-F. 'ROZDZIAŁ III' '---Marinette--- ' Szłam ramię w ramię z Adrienem w ciszy. Jednak on po chwili ją przerwał: - A tak w ogóle, to co ci się stało? - zapytał. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie odpowiadałam, bo układałam sobie w głowie, jak odpowiedzieć bez zająkania. - Ja się wywróciłam... – udało mi się powiedzieć, a po chwili dodałam bez chwili namysłu - … na schodach. - Aha. Byłem po prostu ciekawy, bo to, że mówisz, że się wywaliłaś... brzmi trochę jak wymówka – powiedział. Nie odpowiedziałam. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, szukając jakieś racjonalnej odpowiedzi w głowie. - Ty też tak mówisz – szepnęłam nie patrząc na niego. - Tak – westchnął – Czyli mam rozumieć, że to taka wymówka? - … - rozmyślałam. - Spokojnie, możesz mi zaufać – i obdarzył mnie swoim promiennym uśmiechem. - Tak... Trochę – wyznałam – A to też twoja wymówka? - zapytałam. Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zastanawiał się nad czymś. - Tak – szepnął. - Nie martw się. Nikomu nie powiem – uśmiechnęłam się. Byłam w szoku, że z nim normalnie rozmawiam. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Doszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej. Powiedzieliśmy nauczycielce, że jesteśmy nieco poturbowani i zapytaliśmy czy możemy nie ćwiczyć. Gdy miała już coś odpowiedzieć to usłyszeliśmy krzyk. - Nie! - jęknęłam głośno równocześnie z Adrienem. Zdziwiła mnie ta reakcja. Odeszłam najszybciej jak mogłam w ustronne miejsce i przemieniłam się. Wybiegłam starając się nie zważać na ból. Nie udało mi się to. Zrobiłam 5 metrów i już łzy poleciały. Łkałam kucając. Poczułam jak ktoś delikatnie gładzi ręką moje plecy. - Już dobrze, księżniczko – powiedział Czarny Kot. - Dzięki, Kocie – odparłam ocierając łzy – A ty? Jak się czujesz? - Tak samo – powiedział nie wykonując prawie żadnego ruchu. - Dlaczego mamy tak przechlapane? – zapytałam płacząc. Przytuliłam się do niego. Kot zawsze był moim przyjacielem, na niego mogłam liczyć. - Nie wiem – powiedział. Czułam, że z trudem powstrzymuje łzy. Po paru sekundach oderwałam się od niego i rzuciłam: - Chodź. Musimy uratować Paryż. Skinął tylko głową. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Dotarliśmy na zewnątrz. I rozpoczęła się walka. Postanowiłam nie pokazywać słabości, chociaż to była tortura. Nagle dostałam kopa w plecy od złoczyńcy. I wtedy nie wytrzymałam. Łzy leciały mi strumieniami. Krzyknęłam z bólu, upadając. Usłyszałam: - Nie! - to był zrozpaczony Kot. Nie, nie mogłam go zostawić tak samego. Nagle poczułam w środku ciepło. Nie.. Ja przecież go nie kocham.. Ja kocham Adriena. Mimo to, wstałam stękając i wprawiłam moje jo-jo w ruch. Po tym jak skończyliśmy zamiast przybić żółwika, on mnie przytulił. Nie widziałam jego twarzy. - J-ja myślałem, że cię s-straciłem – łkał. Nie wierzę. Kot płakał. Moje serce momentalnie zmiękło. Odwzajemniłam przytulas. - Muszę iść, Kocie – powiedziałam nie wiadomo dlaczego ze smutkiem. - Do zobaczenia – powiedział zasłaniając twarz. Ruszyłam w ustronne miejsce i się odmieniłam. Poszłam do łazienki szkolnej. Poczułam okropny ból na plecach. Ruszyłam do lustra i podwinęłam koszulkę. Zamarłam. Miałam całe sine plecy. Po raz kolejny dziś poleciały łzy. Oparłam się powoli o zimne kafelki na ścianie. Kucnęłam. Dawało chwilowo ulgę. Starałam się wstać, ale nie mogłam. Zaczęłam łkać jak małe dziecko. Do łazienki weszła Chloe i Sabrina. ROZDZIAŁ IV Ten rozdział dedykuję mojej Agusi i Zwariowanej kotki dzięki której, to opowiadanie by dziś nie było XD <3 '' '---Marinette---''' - O, zobacz Sabrina. Najgorzej ubrana dziewczyna w szkole płacze. Co się stało, Marinette? - zapytała z udaną dobrocią – Nie masz w co się ubrać? - zaśmiała się. Po chwili zwróciła się do swojej „przyjaciółki”: - Sabrina, potrzymaj mi torbę – powiedziała podając jej torbę, a po chwili weszła do kabiny. Sabrina z początku unikała mojego wzroku. Otarłam łzy i ponowiłam próbę wstania, cicho jąkając. Sabrina podbiegła szybko do mnie i mi pomogła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja to odwzajemniłam. Szepnęłam ciche: - Dziękuję. Aż trudno pomyśleć, że taka miła dziewczyna zadaje się z Chloe. Jednak po chwili jej uśmiech zastąpił smutek i strach. Powędrowała do miejsca w którym wcześniej stała. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili, bo akurat wychodziła z kabiny Chloe. Ta oddała jej torbę i ruszyły śmiejąc się. Przemyłam wodą twarz i ruszyłam do klasy. A jeszcze dzisiaj zostaję godzinę dłużej. Jęknęłam głośno jak o tym pomyślałam. Wszyscy już siedzieli na swoich miejscach, a nauczycielki jeszcze nie było. Klasa była pochłonięta swoimi rozmowami. Alya robiła coś na telefonie, Adrien leżał głową na ławce, nie pokazując twarzy. Nagle usłyszałam głos Nino: - Marinette. Płakałaś? - i w tym momencie cała klasa zwróciła uwagę na mnie. Adrien bardzo gwałtownie podniósł głowę i skierował swój wzrok na mnie. W jego oczach było widać ból, ale i troskę, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło. - Nie – odparłam cicho żeby nie usłyszeli mojego łamiącego się głosu. Ciągle czułam na sobie wzrok Adriena. Alya właśnie chciała coś powiedzieć, ale weszła nauczycielka, więc obdarzyła mnie tylko bardzo troskliwym spojrzeniem. - Dzień dobry, dzieci. Otwórzcie książki na stronie... - nauczycielka przerwała swoją przemowę i spojrzała na mnie – Marinette, Adrien? Dobrze się czujecie? - Yy.. Tak – szepnęliśmy głośno równocześnie. - Idźcie do pielęgniarki – rozkazała nauczycielka - Wyglądacie strasznie. - Dobrze – odparł zmęczonym głosem Adrien. - Proszę pani! Ja też się źle czuję! - wykrzyknęła Chloe. Potem dyskutowała z nauczycielką. Ja w tym czasie próbowałam się spakować. Wkrótce nie wytrzymałam i szepnęłam Alyi. - Spakujesz mnie po lekcjach? - Oczywiście – odpowiedziała puszczając mi oczko. Ruszyliśmy do gabinetu pielęgniarki. - Czemu płakałaś? - zapytał nagle. - Chcesz zobaczyć? - zapytałam bardzo odważnie. Aż byłam w szoku. - Tak. - Później ci pokażę – odparłam. Skinął głową. Byliśmy już pod gabinetem. Musieliśmy powiedzieć co się stało i pokazać co nam jest. Pierwszy był Adrien. Miał mało siniaków, ale za to bardzo wielkich. Pielęgniarka kazała mu usiąść i przykładać lód. Teraz moja kolej. Pokazałam moje siniaki na nogach, rękach, brzuchu i placach. Przy plecach się trochę zawahałam. Odwróciłam się przodem do niego, żeby tego nie widział. Pielęgniarka głośno wciągnęła powietrze i po chwili powiedziała: - Nieźle się urządziłaś. Powiedz. Jak wytrzymałaś taki ból? Wzruszyłam ramionami i zakryłam koszulkę. - Masz tu lód i się okładaj nim, a ja zaraz przyniosę więcej. Usiadłam obok Adriena na łóżku „szpialnym”. Okładałam ręce lodem. - Pokażesz mi już? - zapytał. Obróciłam się do niego i podwinęłam bluzkę do góry. Wstrzymał powietrze. Opuściłam bluzkę, a gdy chciałam na niego spojrzeć to już trzymał mnie w ramionach. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, byłam skołowana. - Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał szeptem. - I tak byś nie uwierzył – powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach – A ty? Kto ci to zrobił? - wskazałam na jego siniaki. - „I tak byś nie uwierzyła” - zacytował mnie. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Czy... Czy mógłbyś... Przyłożyć mi to do pleców? - zapytałam nieśmiało, pokazując na lód w mojej ręce. - Jasne – przejął ode mnie lód i spełnił moją prośbę. - Dziękuję. - To... Spadłaś ze schodów, tak? - zapytał. - Przecież ustaliliśmy, że to nasza wspólna wymówka – powiedziałam, czując ulgę dzięki lodzie. - No tak.. To zgaduję, że nie powiesz mi skąd to masz? - Raczej nie. A ty? - zapytałam. - Raczej nie – powiedział. Wtedy weszła pielęgniarka z kolejną porcją lodu. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że mamy iść do domu i zostać tam przez kilka dni. Ona powiedziała jeszcze, że nam usprawiedliwi te dni. Był środek lekcji. Szłam w ciszy z Adrienem w stronę wyjścia. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał. - Lepiej po tym lodzie, jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziałam. - Ja też. - Za co? - zdziwiłam się. - Że pomogłaś mi rano, na schodach – wyznał. - A.. To nic wielkiego – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Dla mnie tak. Posłał mi swój cudny uśmiech, a ja w mgnieniu oka zrobiłam się czerwona. - To cześć – powiedziałam odchodząc w stronę domu. - Ej, ej, ej! A ty dokąd? - zapytał z irytacją. - Do domu – odparłam zdziwiona - Nie ma mowy – odparł bardzo poważnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam u niego takiej powagi – Podwiozę cię. - Ale... Ja mieszkam tuż za rogiem... - powiedziałam wskazując na mój dom. - Mnie to nie interesuje – chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął do limuzyny. 'ROZDZIAŁ V' '---Marinette---' Po trudach usadowiliśmy się w limuzynie. Siedziałam z głową w dół, cała czerwona. Panowała cisza. - To... - zaczął, ale nagle samochód się zatrzymał - … już? - No co? Mówiłam, że mieszkam tuż za rogiem – powiedziałam śmiejąc się pod nosem z jego zdziwionej miny. Wyszedł z auta i je wolno obszedł. Otworzył mi drzwi. Odparłam wkurzona: - Nie musiałeś. Mogłeś oszczędzić sobie bólu, a nie … - przerwał mi. - Zwyczajne „dziękuję” by wystarczyło. - Dziękuję - burknęłam wychodząc. Zaśmiał się i powiedział wchodząc do samochodu: - Do zobaczenia. Zanim zdążyłam coś odpowiedzieć, samochodu już nie było. Wchodząc do pokoju powiedziałam tylko rodzicom, że nie zjem obiadu. Zdrzemnęłam się, a obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. - Marinette! Alya przyszła! - krzyczała mama. - Hej, Mari. Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Alya wchodząc do mojego pokoju. - Chyba dobrze – uśmiechnęłam się blado. - Mam tu twój plecak. A tutaj ci zostawiam lekcje. Możesz mi je oddać nawet jutro, bo nic nie zadali – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Wiesz... Ja chyba nie idę jutro do szkoły – odparłam. - No i dobrze. Musisz odpocząć – powiedziała – A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść. Umówiłam się z Nino. - Pewnie, idź – powiedziałam luźno. - Pa, kochana! - Pa! Zaczęłam przepisywać lekcje. Była 19:00. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie w moje okno. Aż podskoczyłam ze strachu. Był to Czarny Kot. Otworzyłam okno i go wpuściłam. - Witaj, princess – powiedział wskakując do pokoju. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytałam zdziwiona. - A tak jakoś.. Patrolowałem okolice i zobaczyłem twój dom. I pomyślałem, że wpadnę i tak oto jestem – zaśmiał się. - Aha.. Jak się czujesz? Podobno ty i Biedronka nieźle oberwaliście – zapytałam. - Było gorzej. A ty? Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze, a czemu niby nie? - Bo podobno też coś ci się stało. - Tak trochę... - powiedziałam. Popatrzył na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem który mówił „Trochę?!”. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Usiedliśmy na podłodze i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Wypytywał mnie o moje projekty, o marzenia, o plany. O dziwo buzia mi się nie zamykała. Poznawaliśmy się bliżej. Opowiadał mi o swoich problemach. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Zawsze uważałam Kota za człowieka który się niczym nie przejmuje i nie ma problemów. Jednak ma. Zaczęłam go poznawać jeszcze bliżej. - Niestety, ale muszę iść – powiedział. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Nie uszło to jego uwadze. - Jutro też mam przyjść? – zaśmiał się. Skinęłam głową. - Dobranoc, my princess – powiedział i przytulił mnie. Wtuliłam się w niego. Podszedł do okna i przez nie wyskoczył. Przez parę minut patrzyłam w ciemność, gdzie niedawno zniknął. Uśmiechnęłam się i westchnęłam. Zamknęłam okno, wzięłam szybki prysznic i poszłam spać. 'ROZDZIAŁ VI ' '---Marinette---' Obudziłam się. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i zeszłam powoli na dół do kuchni. Spojrzałam na zegar.. Była 11:00. Zaczęłam przygotowywać śniadanie. Wtedy weszła moja mama. - Cześć, kochanie – pocałowała mnie w policzek – Jak się czujesz? - zapytała. - Cześć, mamo. Już lepiej, parę siniaków zeszło – powiedziałam uśmiechając się delikatnie. - To dobrze. Alya przyszła rano po zeszyty, ale spałaś więc sama je wzięła. - Okej – odparłam. Zaczęłam zalewać płatki mlekiem. Usiadłam do stołu i zaczęłam jeść. Włączyłam telewizor i oglądałam wiadomości. Tradycyjnie, coś tam o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie.. Bla, bla, bla.. Gdy skończyłam konsumować posiłek, zaczęłam sprzątać ze stołu. Następnie postanowiłam iść się ubrać. Ubrałam się w zwykłe, czarne legginsy, miętową bluzkę ze złotymi dodatkami i miętowe trampki. Włosy spięłam w luźnego koka. Zaczęło mi się nudzić. Bawiłam się telefonem, obracając go w dłoni. Mogłam jednak iść do szkoły... Chociaż dalej byłam nieco obolała, ale już nie aż tak. Cóż. Wzięłam się za porządki w moim pokoju. Odkurzyłam wszystkie kurze, umyłam okna, pozamiatałam i umyłam podłogę. Sprawdziłam godzinę. Była 12:09. Czemu ten czas tak wolno leciał? Patrzyłam jak głupia na zdjęcia Adriena wiszące na mojej ścianie. Z niechęcią postanowiłam je zdjąć.. Westchnęłam głośno i zaczęłam bardzo wolno oczyszczać moją ścianę, zdjęcie po zdjęciu. Schowałam je pod łóżko. Zostało tylko zdjęcie w ramce i tapeta na komputerze. Myślałam na co zamienić te zdjęcia. Wymyśliłam, że zdjęcie w ramce i na komputerze zmienię na zdjęcie naszej czwórki (Ja, Alya, Adrien i Nino) podczas wypadu do kina. Zaśmiałam się na to wspomnienie. Spojrzałam z nadzieją na zegar. Miałam nadzieję, że już trochę czasu minęło. Jednak się przeliczyłam. Była 12:30. Jęknęłam głośno opadając twarzą na łóżko. Myślałam o wczorajszej wizycie Czarnego Kota. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciałam, aby poszedł.. Hmm.. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł, abym odwiedziła w ten sposób Adriena. Przemieniłam się i wyleciałam przez taras. Dotarłam do jego okna. Ujrzałam go, jak siedział przy komputerze. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zapukałam przez okno. Na początku wydawał się być zdziwiony, wręcz wystraszony, lecz potem lekko się zarumienił i otworzył okno. - Biedronka? Co ty tutaj robisz? - A tak sobie patrolowałam miasto i pomyślałam, że wpadnę – zaśmiałam się lekko. 'ROZDZIAŁ VII' Dedykuję ten rozdział: Wiki1234xddd (Aguś <3), Zwariowana kotka i Biedronka2003 <3 '---Marinette---' Usiedliśmy na jego kanapie. Byłam trochę zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Niektórzy by krzyczeli ze szczęścia gdyby super-bohaterka przyszła w odwiedziny. On się trochę jąkał, co było dziwne, ale zachowywał się w miarę normalnie. Opowiadaliśmy sobie żarty. Śmiałam się cały czas. Jako Marinette nie byłabym pewnie tak odważna, ale jako Biedronka już tak się nie zachowywałam. Byłam rozluźniona. Dojrzałam w kącie deskorolkę. - Jeździsz? - zapytałam wskazując na sprzęt. - Trochę.. - odparł, a po chwili oczy mu błysnęły – Może cię nauczyć? - Nie.. Dzięki. Wiesz, ja... Nie jestem w tym dobra – powiedziałam. - No chodź.. - prawie nalegał. - Nie – odparłam. I wtedy chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Ile on miał siły?! Bez żadnego problemu, lekko postawił mnie na tym czymś. Dla niego może to była zabawka, ale dla mnie machina zagłady. Chwycił mnie delikatnie w talii. Zadrżałam. - Adrien, ja nie chcę – odparłam trochę błagalnie. - Hej.. Ufasz mi? - zapytał patrząc w moje oczy przenikliwym wzrokiem. Zamknęłam oczy i odpowiedziałam coś, co wiedziałam, że będę żałować. - Tak. I wtedy poczułam, że odjeżdżam. Oczy dalej miałam zamknięte. Ale cały czas czułam jego dłonie na mojej talii. Otworzyłam niepewnie oczy. Właśnie powoli jechaliśmy po jego pokoju. Adrien mnie otulał od tyłu. Odwróciłam lekko głowę w jego stronę. Nasze usta dzieliło 5 centymetrów. Adrien się przybliżał. W pewnym momencie usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś puka do drzwi. '---Adrien---' Przerażony popatrzyłem na drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Natalie. Popatrzyłem się w miejsce gdzie stała Biedronka. Nie było już jej. - Adrien, twój ojciec cię prosi do siebie.Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi. Natalie czekała na mnie za drzwiami. Obszedłem wzrokiem cały pokój. Nigdzie jej nie było. Natychmiast posmutniałem. Wtedy usłyszałem psyknięcie. Podążyłem wzrokiem za dźwiękiem. Okazało się, że Biedronka jest na suficie, dzięki swojemu jo-jo. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram – szepnęła uśmiechając się. Wyszczerzyłem zęby i wyszedłem za drzwi. Podążyłem do biura ojca. Gdy wszedłem, ojciec powiadomił mnie, że wyjeżdża na trzy dni na pokaz mody. Nigdy nie lubiłem jak wyjeżdżał, ale dziś nie myślałem o niczym innym niż o Biedronce i żeby do niej wrócić. Gdy skończył niemal biegłem do swojego pokoju. Biedronka stała na desce i próbowała jeździć. Zakryłem jej oczy od tyłu. I to był mój błąd.. Powaliła mnie na plecy. - Matko! Przepraszam.. Nigdy mi tak nie rób. Nic ci nie zrobiłam? - była przerażona. - Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Nie powinienem tak robić – zaśmiałem się. - Uff... - ulżyło jej. Pomogła mi wstać. - I co? Chcesz jeszcze poćwiczyć? - zapytałem. - Nie, dzięki – odpowiedziała. Zaśmialiśmy się. '---Marinette---' Nagle zobaczyłam jak przybliża swoją twarz do mojej. Tak bardzo tego chciałam! Ale... Nie, nie mogłam. On kochał Biedronkę, a nie Marinette. Chciało mi się płakać. Ale, nie. Jestem Biedronką... Muszę być silna. - Stój – odparłam. Nagle niespodziewanie moje oczy się zaszkliły. Nie mogłam się przy nim rozkleić. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami i skierowałam się do okna. - Przepraszam – usłyszałam za sobą. Poleciały pierwsze łzy. - Okej.. - szepnęłam i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Biegłam ile sił w nogach czując jak łzy spływają po mojej twarzy. Zatrzymałam się na jednym z dachów i rozpłakałam się na dobre. Usiadłam i objęłam moje kolana rękami. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu. Wiedziałam kto to. Usiadł obok mnie, a ja oparłam się czołem o jego ramię. - Cii... Już dobrze. - powiedział. 'ROZDZIAŁ VIII' Dedykuję ten rozdział moim dwóm zmorą interentowych. Przepraszam, jeśli będzie kiepski ;C '---Marinette---' Łzy się ze mnie lały strumieniami. Jego kostium był chyba cały przemoczony, ale wygląda jakby mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czarny Kot był chyba jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumiała. Wiedział, że potrzebuję ciszy. Nie wypytywał mnie o co chodzi, tylko był przy mnie. Właśnie tego potrzebowałam. Ciszy. Wtuliłam się w niego i szepnęłam: - Dziękuje. - Proszę – też wyszeptał. Spojrzałam na niego. Wyglądał jakby się czymś przejmował. - Coś cię męczy? - zapytałam. - Nie... - powiedział bezgłośnie. Wiedziałam, że jeśli nie chce, to nie będę go zmuszać. - Muszę już iść – powiedziałam wstając. Nie wiem co mnie napadło, ale dałam mu buziaka w policzek i powiedziałam: - Dziękuję, że jesteś. I zostawiłam go zdezorientowanego na dachu. Dotarłam do domu i akurat wtedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Do mojego pokoju po chwili weszła Alya z zeszytami. - Siema. Jak się czujesz? - Cześć. Już dobrze, jutro idę do szkoły – powiedziałam. - Płakałaś? - zapytała przyglądając mi się. - Troszkę.. - Czemu? - Bo... - starałam się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę – Jeszcze jestem obolała i się wywróciłam – wypaliłam. - Mhm.. Dobra, tu masz lekcje, a ja zmykam. Pa, kochana – rzuciła całując mnie w policzek. - Pa – odparłam bezsilnym głosem. Odstawiłam książki i opadłam twarzą na łóżko. Wtuliłam swoją głowę w poduszkę i płakałam. Jakimś cudem zasnęłam. Obudziłam się i spojrzałam na zegar. Była 17:38. Poszłam do łazienki i spojrzałam w moje odbicie. Zobaczyłam tylko dziewczynę z mocno podkrążonymi i czerwonymi oczami. Przemyłam twarz wodą i wyszłam nie patrząc w lustro. Rodzice wołali mnie na kolacje, ale powiedziałam, że nie jestem głodna. Wzięłam się za przepisywanie zeszytów. Skończyłam około 19:00. Wzięłam godzinną kąpiel i mimo że była 20:00 poszłam spać. Obudziłam się rano o 6:00.. Wstałam i zjadłam śniadanie. Posiedziałam na internecie i o 7:00 się ubrałam. Myślałam, co by jeszcze zrobić.. Chciałam zagrać w grę (nie pamiętam jak się nazywała, ale jest w odcinku „Gamer”), ale za bardzo przypomina mi Adriena. Chwyciłam za zeszyt i zaczęłam projektować bluzkę. Okazało się, że za 5 minut zaczynają się lekcje. Wyszłam z domu i po około minucie byłam w szkole. Alya gadała z Adrienem i Nino, więc usiadłam na jakiejś ławce i udawałam, że czytam. Znowu myślałam, że się popłaczę. Nagle zauważyłam jak do mnie cała trójka podeszła. Spuściłam głowę, żeby go nie widzieć. Jakbym go zobaczyła to pewnie bym się popłakała. - Marinette. Znowu płakałaś? - zapytała Alya. - Trochę – mruknęłam. Usiadł obok mnie i chwycił mnie za ramię. - Co jest? - zapytał troskliwie. I wtedy zrobiłam największy błąd. Popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Biła od nich szczerość i troska. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Wstałam i popędziłam do klasy, zostawiając za sobą zdziwionych przyjaciół. ROZDZIAŁ IX ' Dedykacja dla moich dwóch zmór internetowych <3 '---Marinette---''' Siedziałam na lekcji. Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Alya, Adrien i Nino wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i kiwnęli głowami. A ja się pakowałam. Jeszcze została tylko fizyka.. Grrr... Nie znoszę fizyki, bo to zuo !!(to ostatnie zdanie jest autorki XD O tak, fizyka to czarna magia)' No cóż.. Musiałam to jakoś przeżyć. Wyjęłam zeszyt z fizyki i przypominałam sobie co było na ostatniej lekcji. Usiadłam przed klasą, a po chwili usiedli obok mnie przyjaciele. Stwierdziłam, że nie będę się już nad sobą użalać. Postanowiłam wziąć się w garść. Adrien się do mnie uśmiechnął, poczułam ciepło w środku. Odwzajemniłam ten uśmiech. Zdziwiło to ich. - Już lepiej? - zapytała Alya. - Tak – odparłam z uśmiechem. - To może wybierzemy się dziś do kina? - zaproponował Nino – W czwórkę. - Świetny pomysł – powiedział Adrien. - Chętnie – odparłam. - A o której? - zapytała Alya. - O 17:00 pod kinem? - zaproponował Nino. - Okej – rzuciłam. Dziwne, ale cały mój smutek zniknął. Kiedy na niego patrzyłam to moje serce biło na tyle szybko, że myślałam, że mi wyskoczy z piersi. A kiedy on się uśmiechał, to ja też. - No to jesteśmy umówieni – odparła Alya. I wtedy zagrzmiał dzwonek. Na szczęście nauczyciel wziął Rose do odpowiedzi, zamiast mnie. Ale uratował ją głośny krzyk za oknem. - Uciekajcie! - krzyknął nauczyciel.Wszyscy wybiegli ze szkoły, a ja pobiegłam do składzika woźnego. - Tikki, kropkuj! Wybiegłam ze szkoły i zobaczyłam gigantycznego robota, który chodził i niszczył sprzęty elektroniczne. Wybijał okna i niszczył wszelką elektronikę '(oj, zły ;C)' … Po chwili dołączył Czarny Kot. - Hej, śliczna. - Hej, pomóż mi znaleźć Akumę. Rozejrzał się i krzyknął: - Jest w zegarku, który ma na ręce. - Dobrze myślisz, kotku – i pogłaskałam go po czuprynie, a on zamruczał. Dotarliśmy do niego. Próbowałam mu związać nogi jo-jem, ale się wyrwał. Wziął nas do ręki rzucił nami dosyć daleko. - Kocie, kij! - krzyknęłam będąc w powietrzu. Oczywiście zrozumiał od razu o co chodziło. Skinął głową i wysunął kij w szpary między dwoma budynkami. Zahaczyłam jo-jem o kij i skończyliśmy wisząc do góry nogami '(jak w odcinku 25 ^^)' . Zszedł i złapał mnie w swoje ramiona. Trzymał mnie cały czas i mówił: - Widzisz? Rozumiemy się bez słów – zaśmiał się. - No widzisz. A teraz postaw mnie, bo musimy wypędzić Akumę. - Na pewno chcesz abym cię postawił? - poruszył brwiami i przybliżył znacznie swoją twarz do mojej. Posłałam mu gniewne spojrzenie. Od razu mnie postawił ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Żeby go pocieszyć, przyłożyłam dłoń do jego policzka i parę razy przejechałam po nim kciukiem. Od razu się rozchmurzył i spojrzał na mnie czuło. - A teraz chodź już – powiedziałam cicho się śmiejąc. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przy Kocie także czułam ciepło w środku. Może mogłabym mu dać szanse, ale... Adriena kocham bardziej. Niestety nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Znaleźliśmy robota. - Kocie, odwróć jego uwagę! - krzyknęłam. - Jak zawsze – mruknął, ale z uśmiechem. Zakradłam się od tyłu, zabrałam zegarek i go zniszczyłam. - Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Papa, miły motylku. Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko powróciło do normy. - No proszę. Obyło się bez „kotaklizmu” i „niezwykłej biedronki” - zaśmiał się Kot. Popatrzyłam na zegar. Dochodziła 15:00. - Będę musiała już iść – powiedziałam smutna. Chciałam z nim spędzić trochę czasu. - Proszę.. Jeden, krótki spacerek? - popatrzył na mnie swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami i powiedział – Kotek bardzo plosi.. Zaśmiałam się. - No dobrze.Szliśmy, aż dotarliśmy do wieży Eiffla. Oparłam się o barierkę i westchnęłam rozmarzona: - Kocham to miejsce – wyznałam. - Ja też – usłyszałam ten głos tuż przy uchu. Aż podskoczyłam. Przytulił mnie od tyłu. Głowę położył mi na ramieniu. Nie protestowałam, nie chciałam go zranić. W sumie to.. Nawet tego chciałam. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Czy ja go... Kocham? 'ROZDZIAŁ X Tradycyjnie dedykuję rozdział moim dwóm zmorom internetowym i Asiula Frozen <3 '---Marinette---' Zastygliśmy w tej pozycji. Miałam mętlik w głowie. Wiedziałam, że kocham Adriena, ale co czuję do Czarnego Kota? Wiem, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć, że zawsze wie co myślę. Jakbyśmy byli jakoś połączeni. Nienawidziłam gdy był smutny, a cieszyłam się jego każdy uśmiechem. Może i wnerwiały mnie te jego flirty, ale nie chciałam żeby z mojego powodu był smutny. Nigdy nie chcę widzieć u niego łez.. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego. Trochę zdrętwiałam od tego ciągłego stania, ale ciepło które od niego biło, było czymś cudownym. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieję... - Biedronko, ja muszę ci to w końcu powiedzieć... Ja cię kocham. Zastygłam w bezruchu. Było miło coś takiego usłyszeć, ale byłam w szoku. Niestety odebrał to w zły sposób. Puścił mnie i odszedł parę metrów. Odwrócił się plecami, a głowę spuścił. - Rozumiem.. Ty mnie nie kochasz – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. - Ja... Ja... - próbowałam się wysłowić. - Nie musisz nic mówić. Rozumiem. Mam się odwalić... - Nie! To nieprawda! Lekko obrócił głowę w moją stronę. - Czyli mnie kochasz? - powiedział z nutką nadziei w głosie. - Ja nie wiem! Nic nie wiem! Mam taki mętlik w głowie! - wypaliłam nagle krzycząc - Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje... Kocham kogoś innego, ale nie wiem co to za uczucie które czuję do ciebie! Nie wiem co robić! Nie zamierzam patrzeć jak obydwaj cierpicie. Ja... Po prostu... - nie wytrzymałam i się popłakałam. - Hej... Nie płacz. - Nie mogę! Nie chcę żebyś przeze mnie cierpiał... - powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem – Ja nie wiem co czuję... Sama się gubię we własnych uczuciach. - Może potrzebujesz czasu... A na razie dam ci spokój. Tylko nie płacz już, My Lady – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam rzucając się mu na szyję. - Nie ma za co, księżniczko.. - Huh? Za piętnaście piąta? Muszę lecieć! - pożegnałam się. - Ja też! Do zobaczenia, My Lady! - i zniknął z mojego pola widzenia. Mam nie całe 15 minut na przebranie, uczesanie i dotarcie pod kino. Biegłam w kierunku domu. Gdy dotarłam była 16:50. Rozczesałam włosy i wyruszyłam w drogę. Biegłam ile sił w nogach. Byłam spóźniona 5 minut. Dotarłam równo z Adrienem. On też biegł. Zderzyliśmy się i upadliśmy. A tuż po tym podeszli do nas Nino i Alya. - Siedem minut spóźnienia! - powiedziała rozzłoszczona Alya. - Wy chyba jesteście dla siebie stworzeni! Zawsze się spóźniacie, a dzisiaj jeszcze to – powiedział śmiejąc się Nino.W tym czasie Adrien zdążył już wstać i mi pomagał. Gdy wstałam spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy,a on w moje. Nie... Te oczy już widziałam! Adrien także zrobił przestraszoną minę. I wtedy oboje nagle od siebie odskoczyliśmy jak oparzeni. - Chodźmy na film, bo zaraz się zacznie! - zawołała Alya.Pomachaliśmy głowami unikając swojego wzroku. Na filmie się w ogóle nie skupiłam. Myślałam o tych oczach.. Porównywałam właśnie twarz Adriena i Czarnego Kota. Nie, nie możliwe.. Odrzuciłam od siebie tą myśl. Nim się obejrzałam już był koniec filmu. Rozeszliśmy się. Przez całą drogę się o tym myślałam. Nawet zasnąć nie mogłam. Udało mi się to jednak około 1:30. '''ROZDZIAŁ XI '---Marinette---' Udało mi się zasnąć około 01:30, ale nie pospałam za długo.. Dwie godziny później obudził mnie głośny krzyk na zewnątrz. Zerwałam się na równe nogi i się przemieniłam. Zaczęłam podążać za krzykiem, który w ogóle nie ustępywał. W pewnej chwili zauważyłam biegnącą postać po dachach. Wszędzie bym go rozpoznała. - Kocie! Tutaj! - zaczęłam machać ręką. Potem dostałam w tył głowy czymś twardym. Upadłam, a po chwili obraz zaczął mi się rozmazywać. Następnie ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Obudziłam się i zobaczyłam ciemne pomieszczenie z zegarem na środku. Chciałam wstać, ale ręce miałam przywiązane z tyłu do czegoś. Tym czymś okazał się mój wspólnik. - Kocie. Kocie? Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałam lekko nim potrząsając. Był nieprzytomny. Starałam się rozwiązać, ale nie mogłam. Jeszcze próbowałam obudzić Czarnego Kota, ale już mnie szyja bolała od ciągłego odwracania się. Jednak się obudził. - Co jest? Gdzie jesteśmy? - Nie wiem. Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałam z troską. - Nie, a tobie? - Też. Jest już 7:00, czyli jesteśmy tu już około 4 godziny. O nie! Tikki jest już pewnie wykończona.. - Kto to Tikki? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - To moje Kwami. - Aaa.. Moje Kwami nazywa się Plagg i pewnie jest wycieńczony. - Musimy się stąd wydostać. - Masz może jakiś plan? - Nie, ale nasze Kwami muszą chwilę odpocząć – zamilkłam, a po chwili do głowy wpadł mi pomysł – Może odmienimy się, ale nie będziemy patrzeć. Zgoda? - Może w końcu poznamy swoje tożsamości? - Nie, Kocie.. To nie najlepszy pomysł... A teraz się odwróć, bo się odmienię. Tikki, odkropkuj. - Plagg, schowaj pazury. - Mam nadzieję, że nie patrzysz – powiedziałam. - Spokojnie, My Lady.. Nie patrzę. Po chwili zwróciłam się do wykończonej Tikki. - Tikki, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. - Nie przejmuj się, Ma... – zamilkła rozumiejąc, że jest tu Czarny Kot. - A więc twoje imię zaczyna się na „Ma”... Cenna informacja - zaśmiał się dumny z siebie - Przepraszam, Plagg – powiedział Kot. - Pogadamy jak zobaczę Camembert – powiedziało zapewne jego Kwami. Zaśmiałam się. - Z czego się śmiejesz, My Lady? - zapytał Kot. - Z twojego Kwami. Pewnie masz przechlapane z nim – zaśmiałam się. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – westchnął. - Ej! Przecież nasze Kwami mogą nas rozwiązać – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Haha! Faktycznie – zaśmiał się Kot. Tikki i Plagg nas rozwiązali i znowu się przemieniliśmy. Szukaliśmy złoczyńcy i tradycyjnie go pokonaliśmy. W tej chwili zapiszczały nasze Miracula. - Do zobaczenia „Ma” - zaśmiał się. Jęknęłam zirytowana i wróciłam do domu. Przypomniało mi się, że wieczorem moi rodzice wyjechali do babci, więc mogłam udawać chorobę żeby nie iść do szkoły. Gdy znalazłam się w swoim pokoju od razu zasnęłam. 'Rozdział XII' Witam ponownie kochani! <3 Dzisiaj dedykacja dla wszystkich moich wiernych czytelników! <3 A szczególnie dla: moich dwóch zmór internetowych (Agusi i Olusi <3), Cookie! Caramel! Chocolate!, Asiula Frozen, AdrienetteForLove, Biedronka2003. JEJKU, KOCHAM WAS <3 Dziękuję wam za wszytko ;'( '---Marinette--- ' Może uwierzycie lub nie, ale spałam do 19:00! Sprawdziłam telefon. Rodzice dzwonili 3 razy, więc wybrałam do nich numer i zadzwoniłam. - Halo? - powiedziałam. - Marinette? Czemu nie odbierałaś? - usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. - Spałam. - Byłaś w szkole? - Nie... Bo... się źle czułam – wypaliłam nerwowo i modliłam się, aby uwierzyła w moje kłamstwo. - Mhm.. Biedulka. Jak będziesz głodna to masz w lodówce spaghetti – czyli uwierzyła... Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Dobrze, mamo. I tak jutro idę do szkoły – powiedziałam. - No dobrze. Wracamy jutro, popołudniu. Do zobaczenia, kochanie. - Pa, mamo – powiedziałam rozłączając się, ale nie odłożyłam telefonu, bo zaczęłam pisać SMS-a. Do Alya <3: „''Cześć Alya! <3 Nie byłam szkole, bo się źle poczułam.. Mogłabyś wysłać mi zdjęcia notatek? :)”'' Nie musiałam długo czekać na wiadomość. Od Alya <3: „''Cześć, kochana! ^^Jasne, już ci wysyłam zdjęcia. Adriena dzisiaj też nie było :D”'' Zdziwiłam się trochę, bo Adrien jest prawie codziennie w szkole. Do Alya <3: „''Wow! To trochę dziwne... On zawsze jest w szkole”'' Od Alya <3: „''No właśnie. A tak w ogóle to dostałaś 3 z kartkówki z matmy”'' Kurczę! Wiedziałam, że to babsko się na mnie uwzięło! Do Alya <3: „''Cholera.. No trudno. Życie XD”'' Od Alya <3: „''Hahah XD Dobra.. To ja ci już wysyłam te zdjęcia i lecę :D Papa :*'' Do Alya <3: „''Dzięki. Papa <3”'' Po chwili już dostałam zdjęcia. Wzięłam się za przepisywanie. Zajęło mi to godzinę. Zrobiłam sobie musli i zaczęłam oglądać film. Gdy skończyłam była 22:00. Normalnie to bym już poszła spać, ale nie byłam w najmniejszym stopniu zmęczona... Wzięłam półtora godzinną kąpiel i zaczęłam szykować sobie ciuchy na jutro. Była już 00:00... Eh! Dlaczego czas tak wolno leci?! Wzięłam mój puchaty kocyk i ruszyłam do salonu z paczką chipsów i stosem filmów. Tikki spała mi na kolanach. Gdy obejrzałam parę filmów.. Jednak na chwile się zdrzemnęłam i zaczęłam jeść śniadanie. Ogarnęłam trochę salon po moim maratonie filmowym i ubrałam się. Ruszyłam powoli do szkoły powtarzając sobie do chemii. Zatrzymały mnie Rose i Juleka, które zaczęły mnie zagadywać. Bardzo je lubiłam, zresztą jak całą moją klasę. No.. Prawie całą. Tylko Chloe nikt oprócz Sabriny nie tolerował. Ale ogólnie prawie cała klasa się dobrze dogaduje. Ktoś mnie od tyłu przytulił. Była to Alya. - Siema, kochana! Widziałaś mój wpis na Biedroblogu? - Cześć.. Nie, a to coś ważnego? - zapytałam trochę zdezorientowana. - Tak! Chcą ze mną zrobić wywiad w telewizji!!! - wykrzyczała podekstytowana na cały hol. - WOW! - tylko tyle udało mi się wykrztusić. Jednak po chwili rzuciłam jej na szyje i krzyknęłam: - GRATULACJE! - Dzięki! - i zaczęłyśmy piszczeć, ale przerwał to dzwonek. Ruszyliśmy do klasy. Rozdział XIII Dedykuję to wszystkim moim czytelnikom <3 '---Marinette---' Dziś na lekcji nauczycielka powiadomiła nas, że 3 ostatnich lekcji nie będzie, gdyż nie ma nauczycieli. Ale zamiast zrobić na przysługę i zwolnić nas do domu to powiedziała, że pojedziemy na krótką wycieczkę do lasu. Wspomniałam już, że panicznie się boję pająków? Nie? To teraz już to wiecie... Raz zemdlałam, bo zobaczyłam pająka na 8 milimetrów. To był koszmar. Siedziałam z Alyą przed szkołą czekając na zbiórkę. Jakoś dziwnie się zachowywała. Była tak jakby wystraszona. Postanowiłam zapytać o co chodzi. - Co jest? - Ymmm.. Nic! - unikała mojego wzroku. No nie... Ona coś nakombinowała. Zawsze tak się zachowuje, jak zrobi coś za moimi plecami i boi się mojej reakcji. - Co żeś znowu zrobiła? - Nic! Podeszli do nas Adrien i Nino. Blondyn się odezwał z uśmiechem do mnie. - Hej! To co? Siedzimy razem. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Przeniosłam wzrok na Alyę, która zaczęła uciekać. Bez namysłu pobiegłam za nią. - ALYA!!!! - wydarłam się. - Spójrz na to z innej strony! Ja usiądę z moim chłopakiem, a ty z miłością swojego życia! Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! - mówiła dysząc. Ja jeszcze ani trochę nie dyszałam. W końcu jako super-bohaterka muszę być wysportowana. - Ugh! - stanęłam gwałtownie - No dobra... - mruknęłam. Podeszła do mnie i przytuliła. - Czyli mi wybaczasz? - Tak – zaśmiałam się. Ruszyliśmy na miejsce zbiórki gdzie czekali już chłopacy. Alya odeszła z Nino i zostawiła mnie na pastwę losu, sam na sam z Adrienem. - Wybieraj miejsce – powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem. - Okej – mruknęłam do swoich butów. Wybrałam miejsce przed Alyą i Nino. Niestety nieśmiałość wzięła nade mną przewagę. Nie odzywałam się do Adriena, ale on cały czas zadawał pytania. Przytakiwałam tylko głową i wlepiałam wzrok w szybę. Nagle zamilkł. Odwróciłam głowę, aby sprawdzić o co się stało. Lecz gdy to zrobiłam to zaparło mi dech w piersiach i zrobiłam się czerwona. Twarz Adriena była zaledwie 3 centymetry od mojej. Prawie się nosami stykaliśmy. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. - Słuchaj, Marinette. Jesteś taką fajną i piękną dziewczyną. Nie musisz się niczego wstydzić. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Możesz mi zaufać i jeśli potrzebujesz to możesz mi się wygadać. Jesteś naprawdę super. Przez parę sekund się nie odzywałam. ON NAZWAŁ MNIE PIĘKNĄ, FAJNĄ I SUPER DZIEWCZYNĄ!!! AAAAAA!! Udało mi się w końcu wykrztusić: - Na serio uważasz, że jestem piękna? - W 100 procentach – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Teraz to musiałam przypominać pomidora. - Cóż... Dziękuję – odparłam. Przez całą drogę mi się buzia ani trochę nie zamykała. W sumie to myślałam, że go zanudzam, ale wydawał się być tym co mówię zafascynowany. Niestety dojechaliśmy już na miejsce... 'ROZDZIAŁ XIV ' Dedykacja dla moich dwóch zmór internetowych i dla wszystkich czytelników <3 '---Marinette--- ' Niestety dojechaliśmy do tego piekła.. Stałam sparaliżowana przed autobusem, a inni już poszli za przewodnikiem. Nagle Adrien się zatrzymał i zaczął się rozglądać. W końcu spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. - Idziesz? Zacisnęłam usta i pokręciłam głową. - Hej... Co jest? Wyglądasz jak byś miała się zaraz popłakać – powiedział z troską w głosie. - Bo ja... Ja się boję... Pająków – szepnęłam. - Każdy się czegoś boi. Ale trzeba przezwyciężać strach – pogłaskał mnie po ramieniu. - Ale ja... Nie pójdę – szepnęłam i niespodziewanie poleciała mi łezka. - Oj, Marinette – głos mu się łamał, a wyglądał jakby cierpiał. Chwycił mnie w swoje ramiona i przyciągnął z całej siły do swojego torsu. Jedną rękę miał na moich plecach, a drugą na mojej głowie i głaskał mnie jak dziecko. Trwaliśmy tak przez około pół minuty. Potem mnie puścił i spojrzał mi w oczy – Pójdziemy razem, ok? Skinęłam głową. Szliśmy, a on mnie próbował rozbawić i odwrócić uwagę od tego gdzie jesteśmy. I mu się to udało, ale nagle przed moją twarzą zleciał pająk. - AAAA!!!! - krzyknęłam i rzuciłam się Adrienowi na plecy. - Marinette! Nie krzycz, bo wystraszysz wszystkie zwierzęta w okolicy – warknęła nauczycielka. - No proszę. Nasza Marinette boi się pająków – zaśmiała się Chloe. Nie za bardzo się przejęłam Chloe, tylko zeszłam z Adriena i zrobiło się głupio. - Adrien, przepraszam... - zaczęłam przepraszać, ale mi przerwał. - Nawet nie przepraszaj. W ogóle cię nie poczułem... Ile ty ważysz? - zapytał pod wrażeniem. - Więcej niż przeciętny plecak – zaśmiałam się. - Wątpię – zaśmiał się i szturchnął mnie łokciem. Odwdzięczyłam się tym samym. Nagle zaczął mnie łaskotać. - Adrien. Prze-przestań! P-proszę! - powiedziałam śmiejąc się w niebo głosy. Zaśmiał się tylko i przestał. - Już, mała. - Jaka tam „mała”? - zapytałam. - Jesteś ode mnie niższa o głowę i młodsza o 3 miesiące – powiedział. - Eee tam – machnęłam ręką. Tak się rozgadaliśmy, że nawet nie zauważyłam jak byliśmy przed autobusem. Wsiedliśmy i nagle poczułam jak ktoś opiera się o mnie. Był to Adrien, który spał. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. '---Adrien---' Powoli otworzyłem oczy i jak się okazało, byłem starannie okryty kocem, a Mari spała lekko się o mnie opierając (A teraz pytanie: Jak Mari zdobyła koc? XD). Wzruszyłem się. Oddała mi swój koc... To kochane z jej strony. Od razu zdjąłem go z siebie i przykryłem ją po szyję i przymknąłem oczy. Przysnąłem, ale jak się obudziłem zobaczyłem, że jestem przykryty kocem, ale Mari też. Ona leżała teraz lekko wtulona w mój tors, a kąciki jej ust były delikatnie podniesione do góry. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu... Zaraz, co? Co się ze mną dzieje? Objąłem ją ramieniem i ponownie zasnąłem. 'Rozdział XV' Chciałam was przeprosić, za to, że wczoraj nie było rozdziału, ale mi siostra zajęła kompa ;C Za to dzisiaj macie dłogi rodzialik :D Miłego czytania! <3 ' '--Marinette---''' Otworzyłam delikatnie oczy i to co zobaczyłam to było szokujące.. Adrien leżał na moich kolanach, a ja na nim się opierałam. Poruszyłam się lekko, ale się obudził. Uśmiechnął się wesoło. - Jak się spało, mała? - Awwww! On mówi na mnie „mała”!!! Chyba zaraz wybuchnę. - Nie powiem, jesteś całkiem wygodny – zaśmiałam się. - Och, dziękuję. Jeszcze nikt mi tak nie powiedział – powiedział teatralnie, ale zaraz wspólnie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Okazało się, że już dojechaliśmy. Ale niestety nauczycielka powiedziała nam: - Słuchajcie, mam nadzieję, że wam się ta wycieczka podobała. A na deser mam dla was karty pracy. Macie je wypełnić i mi je jutro oddać. Zobaczymy kto słuchał. - Cholera... Nie żyję – mruknęłam trzymając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie martw się... Możemy zrobić to razem, co ty na to? – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco głaszcząc moje ramie. - Dziękuję – odparłam rzucając się mu w ramiona. Przez parę sekund był zdziwiony, ale zaraz potem odwzajemnił przytulas z uśmiechem. Nagle usłyszeliśmy: - Ale wy jesteście słoooodcy – powiedziała piszcząc Alya. Natychmiast się od siebie oderwaliśmy czerwoni – Naprawdę.. Wyglądacie i zachowujecie się jak para. - Tym razem zgodzę się z Alyą – powiedział Nino, ale zaraz tego pożałował. - Czyli zwykle się ze mną nie zgadzasz?! - oburzyła się Alya. - Nie o to chodzi.. - To o co?! I tak się rozpoczęła ich kłótnia. Adrien po cichu chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Uciekliśmy od nich śmiejąc się. - To co? Idziemy do mnie? - zapytał gdy opanował śmiech. - Pewnie. Adrien po drodze opowiadał mi o historii swojego życia. Wiedziałam, że mu bardzo brakuje matki.. Strasznie mi go żal. - To przykre... - odparłam. - Tak – westchnął – A ty? Może chcesz się wygadać z jakiś problemów. - Hmm... Jest taki jeden mały – westchnęłam. - Opowiadaj. Przez chwile nie odpowiadałam, a on cierpliwie czekał. - Jest... Jest taki chłopak. Ale on na mnie nie zwraca uwagi – pożaliłam się. - Znam go? - Tak – powiedziałam bezgłośnie. - A powiesz mi kto to? Może ci pomogę.. - Uwierz mi.. Nie pomożesz – westchnęłam. Nic nie odpowiedział, szliśmy w ciszy aż nagle znalazłam się w powietrzu. - Aaaaa!!! - krzyknęłam. Znalazłam się na plecach Adriena – Eee... Czemu ty mnie nosisz? - Bo mam taki kaprys, mała – zaśmiał się i zaczął biec. - Proszę, postaw mnie! - Nie – powiedział przyśpieszając. - Adrien... - powiedziałam cicho i obróciłam jego twarz żeby mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy – Proszę. - No dobrze... - powiedział, ale zaraz dokończył – ...ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Powiesz mi jak się nazywa twoja miłość. - Nie! - No to cię nie puszczę. Westchnęłam głośno, a on się tylko zaśmiał i dotarliśmy do jego domu. Graliśmy w gry, śmialiśmy się i robiliśmy lekcje. Pomógł mi w pracy domowej. Spojrzałam na zegar. Co?! 19:00?! Tak szybko to minęło? - Będę się już zbierać. Dziękuję za pomoc i za wspólnie spędzony czas – powiedziałam wstając z kanapy. - Odprowadzić cię? - Nie trzeba – odparłam zakładając torbę na ramię. - Trudno, i tak to zrobię – zaśmiał się zakładając kurtkę na siebie. Nie protestowałam. Szliśmy śmiejąc się z jego żartów. Dotarliśmy do mojego domu i niestety musieliśmy się pożegnać. Przybił mi piątkę i powiedział: - Do zobaczenia, mała. - Pa! Weszłam do domu, zjadłam kolacje, odrobiłam lekcje, wykąpałam się i zasnęłam z uśmiechem na ustach. '---Adrien--- ' Obudziłem się, spojrzałem na zegar i wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak torpeda. Była 7:45. Czemu ten cholerny budzik nie zadzwonił?! Plagg zaczął mi marudzić: - Daj mi ser... - Jest w szufladzie! Wskoczyłem w ubrania, zabrałem jabłko, Plagga i ruszyłem sprintem do szkoły. Dotarłem do szkoły na schody i zobaczyłem tylko jak Mari mi macha z uśmiechem. Zagapiłem się i uderzyłem o ścianę i wyleciałem przez szybę. Upadłem z jękiem na ziemie. Powoli zaczęło mi się wszystko zamazywać. Zapamiętałem tylko dużo krwi i Mari.. Jej twarz pełną strachu i bólu. Biegła jak najszybciej się da do mnie. Uklękła przy mnie i krzyczała przez łzy: - Adrien.. Błagam! Tylko mnie nie opuszczaj. Proszę, zostań ze mną! Proszę!! - chwyciła w swoje dłonie moją twarz i oparła swoje czoło o moje. Czułem jak po mnie spływają jej łzy, zaraz potem chwyciła mnie za rękę i wydarła się - Pomocy! Wezwijcie pomoc!! Błagam! - zaraz potem zwróciła się do mnie, a głos się jej łamał – Błagam, nie opuszczaj mnie... I wtedy zapadła ciemność 'Rozdział XVI ' 'Dedykacja dla: Agusi, Olusi, Wikk, Kingusi <3 ' '---Adrien--- ' Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to biały sufit.. Zjechałem wzrokiem na dół i zorientowałem się, że leżę w łóżku szpitalnym. Chciałem wstać, ale gdy tylko się ruszyłem, do pokoju wszedł starszy pan w białym fartuchu i z jakimś notatnikiem. - Witaj, Adrien. Jak się czujesz? - Dzień dobry – powiedziałem lekko zmieszany – Trochę głowa mnie boli. - Mhmm. Zaraz pielęgniarka przyniesie ci leki przeciwbólowe. Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi. Potem powiedziałem przenosząc się do pozycji siedzącej: – Ile spałem? Coś zapisywał w swoim notatniku. Po chwili się odezwał. - 3 dni. - Wow. - Codziennie przyjeżdżają tutaj jedna dziewczyna i chłopak. - Alya i Nino – mruknąłem. - Ale twoja dziewczyna nie rusza się z tego szpitala na krok. Ciągle tu przesiaduje i czeka aż się obudzisz. Ale potem okazało się, że straciłeś zbyt wiele krwi i musieliśmy pilnie znaleźć dawce. I wtedy zgłosiła się ona. Okazało się, że ma taką samą grupę krwi jak ty. Musieliśmy zrobić pilnie transfuzję krwi. Oddała 2 litry swojej krwi dla ciebie. Na dodatek siedzi tu 24 na dobę, a śpi na krześle obok twojego łóżka. Teraz śpi w sali obok i odpoczywa po oddaniu krwi. Ta dziewczyna to prawdziwy skarb, szanuj ją. Siedziałem z szeroko otwartą buzią. Marinette oddała dla mnie krew i jeszcze była cały czas przy mnie. Do oczu naszły mi łzy. Jak ja jej to wynagrodzę? Nigdy mi się to nie uda.. Doktor wyszedł na chwile, ale zaraz wrócił. - Mam dobre wieści. Właśnie się obudziła, więc możesz ją zobaczyć. Wyskoczyłem jak torpeda z łóżka, aż mi się w głowie zakręciło. Doktor cicho się zaśmiał i zaczął mnie prowadzić. Otworzył drzwi. I ujrzałem moją Marinette... Miała strasznie podkrążone oczy, ale w samych oczach widać było niewyobrażalną radość. Zerwała się na równe nogi i od razu się do mnie przytuliła. Oddaliła trochę głowę i zaczęła głaskać mój policzek. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy i płakała. - Jesteś tu... Nie zostawiłeś mnie – szepnęła. - Nigdy – odparłem opierając swoje czoło o jej. Moje serce się radowało, że znów mogłem ją ujrzeć. Trwaliśmy tak w ciszy. Ale musiałem ją przerwać. - Dlaczego to robiłaś? - Co takiego? - Dlaczego przy mnie byłaś? I dlaczego oddałaś tyle krwi dla mnie? Po co? - Bo... - nie zdążyła powiedzieć, bo przerwał jej lekarz, który wszedł do pokoju. - Mam dobrą wiadomość! Dostaniecie wypis już jutro – powiedział uradowany. - To świetnie. Możemy iść już do szkoły – powiedziałem do Mari, a ona się uśmiechnęła delikatnie. - Ale jest jedno „ale”. Macie się nie przemęczać – powiedział doktor. - Jasne – powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. - A teraz marsz mi odpoczywać! - zaśmiał się doktor. Mari usiadła na łóżku i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Usiadłem i zaczęliśmy zwalczać nudę w tym szpitalu szachami, warcabami, chińczykiem i nawet grą w łapki. Nagle zobaczyłem jak ziewa. - Zmęczona jesteś? - Nie.. Tylko muszę po tym oddaniu krwi dużo spać. Rozłożyłem się na jej łóżku i pokazałem na miejsce obok siebie. Na początku była zdziwiona, ale zaraz potem zapłonęła rumieńcem i posłusznie się obok mnie położyła. Przytuliłem ją do mojego torsu i rozpuściłem jej włosy. Zacząłem ją głaskać po włosach, aby zasnęła. I podziałało. Zasnęła z uśmiechem na ustach. A ja żeby się nie nudzić włączyłem telewizor i oglądałem jakiś serial na którym i tak się nie skupiałem. Ona jest taka piękna.. Straciłem nad sobą kontrole i pocałowałem ją w czoło i czule szepnąłem: - Śpij dobrze, księżniczko. 'Myślę, że trochę cukru było :D ' '''Rozdział XVII '---Marinette---' Obudziłam się przytulona do torsu Adriena. Podniosłam delikatnie głowę aby sprawdzić czy śpi. Nie spał. - I jak się spało? - zapytał delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Nadawałbyś się na poduszkę – zaśmiałam się odrywając się od niego i przenosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Odgarnęłam rozpuszczone włosy i pokazałam mu język. - Czy ty mi właśnie pokazałaś język? - udawał urażonego, ale w jego oczach widziałam rozbawienie. - Tak – odparłam i wystawiłam ponownie język w jego stronę. - O ty.. - powiedział wstając gwałtownie z łóżka. Aż podskoczyłam na ten ruch – Przeproś. - Nie – powiedziałam również wstając. - Przeproś.. - Nie! - powiedziałam lekko się cofając do tyłu. Przez chwile milczał. - No to cię do tego zmuszę – powiedział uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, a serce biło mi z niewyobrażalną szybkością. Cofałam się, a on ciągle się do mnie przybliżał. W końcu natrafiłam na ścianę i nagle poczułam, że on mnie przyciskał swoim ciałem do ściany. Wtopił twarz we wgłębienie mojej szyi. Chwycił moje biodra i uniemożliwiając drogę ucieczki. - Teraz przeprosisz? - zamruczał. - Nie... - wydukałam ledwo słyszalnie. I wtedy poczułam jak przycisnął mną z całej siły do ściany powodując mi ból. - Ał.. Adrien, przestań. - Przeproś – szepnął mi do ucha, przy okazji lekko nadgryzając je. Uległam. - Przepraszam – mruknęłam niezrozumiale. - Co? Coś mówiłaś? - zapytał z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Jak on śmiał?! Manipuluje mną... On nawet nie wie jaki ma na mnie wpływ. - Przepraszam – powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. - Tak lepiej – powiedział odsuwając się ode mnie – A chodź, bo jutro szkoła. Byłam zła na niego. Mącił mi w głowie. Nie odzywając się ruszyłam do łóżka. Poczułam jak się ugina pod jego ciężarem. Byłam odwrócona do niego tyłem. - Jesteś zła? Nie odpowiedziałam. A po chwili leżałam na plecach, a on miał w dłoniach moją twarz. Chcąc, nie chcąc musiałam na niego patrzeć. - Hej.. Nie złość się – powiedział na... smutnego? - Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? - Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam unikając jego wzroku. Zatrzymałam swoje spojrzenie na jego wargach. Tak bardzo chciałam sprawdzić jaki mają smak... Nie! Nie mogłam. Jeszcze by mnie uznał za jakąś wariatkę. Nie chcę, przez jeden nieprzemyślany krok zepsuć naszą relacje. Musiałam się hamować. Dobrze, że nie potrafi czytać w moich myślach, bo by już dawno zwiał. - Proszę, wybacz mi – powiedział to z bólem w oczach. Właśnie toczyliśmy walkę na wzrok. W końcu przewróciłam oczami i westchnęłam głośno: - UGH! No dobra... - Jej! Dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem. Następnie położył się obok mnie. Tradycyjnie przytulił mnie i tak pogrążyłam się w marzeniach o naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Wyznania ... JEŚLI JESTEŚ FANEM MOICH OPOWIADAŃ LUB PO PROSTU JE CZYTASZ TO BŁAGAM, PRZECZYTAJ CAŁOŚĆ. Witam was moi kochani bardzo serdecznie.. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, nie wstawiałam przez parę dni opowiadań. Już wam wyjaśniam dlaczego. Otóż, nie miałam internetu. Ale mam dla was smutną wiadomość. Odchodzę... To nie przez was, bo ja was tak kocham i uwielbiam <3 To przez brak czasu i przez tą Wikię. Mam nadzieję, że nie urażę tu nikogo, ani w szczególności administracji. Ostatnio mój i innych użytkowniczek (nie będę wymieniała nicków) wątek, został uznany za spam i go zamknięto. Uważam, że to nie było nic złego, gdyż tam się poznawałyśmy i zawierałyśmy przyjaźnie, ale niestety został uznany za spam. No cóż.. Nie wnikam. W ogóle ta Wikia teraz zaczęła schodzić (pozwolę sobie użyć tego określenia) na psy. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo tym nie uraziłam.. Ale jeśli jednak mnie administracja „zablokuje” za moją własną opinię to już mam to gdzieś. Już tutaj nie wrócę, niestety. Jednak jeśli komuś bardzo podobały się moje opowiadania lub mój sposób pisania, to zacznę pisać na Wattpadzie. Napiszę wam później nazwę mojego opowiadania i mojego profilu i będziecie mogli mnie czytać. Ale już nie tu... ;C Przepraszam was.. W środę pojawią się informacje o mojej działalności na Wattpadzie :) Chciałam wszystkim moim wiernym czytelnikom z całego serca podziękować za to, że tylko wy potrafiliście zobaczyć w moich opowiadaniach i we mnie coś, czego ja nie potrafiłam <3 Kocham i żegnam was wszystkich z wielką przykrością. Specjalne podziękowania dla: Agusi, Madzi, Wikk, Olusi, Kingusi <3 <3 <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania